Hœnir
Hœnir (also known as Haitch) was an Aesir-Vanir hybrid soldier in the United States Army and later a businessman. Biography Early life Hœnir was born some several thousand years before the year 2000 CE to the deities Borr and Bestla. Hœnir was a good child, but later said he got in trouble quite often for "not knowing when to keep his mouth shut". Having an interest in graphic arts and a talent for drawing, he attended Columbia University and at the same time dabbled in the world of competitive Tap Dance. Business Ventures In 1994, Levesque and Xavier started investing in and acquiring shares from company's that were in trouble at the time and then later selling them when they were at a high point. Aside from his professional career, John also helped his friend Charles both physically and financially open his school for mutants, The Xavier Institute For Gifted Youngsters. Sometime later, while having business dealings with the WWE, he befriended its CEO, Vince McMahon, and fell in love in with his daughter, Stephanie, who he would later marry. Personality and traits Hœnir also had an interest in fight his enemies with his magical hammer Relationships Family Romances Syn Stephanie McMahon Golmen Friends Charles Xavier Powers and Abilities Powers Superhuman Strength: Golmen was somewhat stronger than the average Asgardian male and can lift about 35 tons. Superhuman Speed: Golmen was capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than that of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Golmen muscles produced considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of human beings during phyical activity. He could exert himself for about 12 hours before fatigue began to impair him. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Golmen's body were considerably more resistant to injury than those of a human. He was capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature extremes, and high caliber bullets without sustaining injury. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his durability, it was possible to injure Golmen. However, his Asgardian metabolism allowed him to heal with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. However, he was unable to regenerate missing limbs or organs. Extended Longevity: Golmen, along with all other Asgardians, aged at a pace much slower than that of human beings. Although, because he was not full blooded, he aged faster than a full blooded Asgardian did. Superhuman Sense of Smell: Golmen's sense of smell is so acute that he can distinguish between identical twins at twenty feet by minute differences in smell. He can detect odors of an atmospheric concentration of thirty parts per million. Further, his ability to remember smells enables him to identify any person he has spent at least five minutes with by smell alone, no matter how he or she might try to camouflage his or her natural odor. His powers of concentration are such that he can focus upon a single person's smell and follow it through a crowd of people at a distance of fifty feet. Abilities Expert Combatant: Golmen was an excellent hand to hand combatant and was highly skilled at using some forms of Asgardian weaponry in combat situations. Skilled Businessman: Golmen developed a keen business sense from his many years in the field as well as some tutelage from his father-in-law. Paraphernalia Transportation His own corporate Jet and Bus. Weapons An Asgardian Hammer, given to him by his father and a M60E4 Machine Gun among other weapons. Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Asgardians Category:Avengers members Category:Americans Category:Business owners and executives Category:Aesirs Category:Vanirs Category:Gods